Nickelback At The Bronze
by epiphanies
Summary: Sorta sexy. Sorta racy. Sorta cute, and sorta funny. I love and live for this fic! lol!


Nickelback at the Bronze

  
  


Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is just my little attempt to have some FUN!

  
  
  
  


Spike stared at Buffy, "I'm in love with you! Don't you even see~"

Buffy raised an eyebrow, "You don't love me. And yes, I do see. Really, Spike. You've got to get over this..."

"No. No, Buffy. I've seen it in your eyes...I've seen the lust...the need. You had it in your eyes when we kissed with the music, and you really had it when we were at the Bronze the other night. You are just making me sick, Buffy! I don't understand why you won't help me out a little here! Why won't you just admit~"

"No!"

Spike and Buffy stared at one another until Spike grabbed his duster from off her couch, "Fine. If you want it to be that way....fine."

  
  


Spike kicked the ground beneath him. Why did she have to affect him that way? Why did it seem that every little thing that she did made him feel a new feeling?

"I know what you need, old William." he said to himself after taking a swig of Brandy, "You need to find yourself a nice good yumyum."

  
  


Spike walked into the bronze, his duster flowing fluidly behind him. He wore an expression of the deepest cool that most girls considered the highest hot.

He took a seat at the bar and looked at the man behind it.

"You serve any Canadian stuff around here yet?" said a female beside him. He looked sideways to see a girl-scratch that- a woman sitting beside him. She was...amazing. She had long locks of silky blonde hair and wore a skintight leather dress with knee high black combat boots. 

After rolling her eyes at the bartender's exhausted "no", she turned to look at Spike.

"Do you know anywhere that serves...Canadian?" she raised her eyebrows at him sexily.

Spike found himself smirking, "No, I don't fancy Canadian myself. I much prefer....well, anything that comes in a tough enough bottle to handle me."

The blonde pursed her blood red lips and put a hand on his knee, "What kind of bottle would that be?"

Spike suddenly noticed that Sexy's hand was on his knee and made a quick decision.

"One that knows how to have some fun."

  
  


Buffy sighed as she painted her nails blood red.

"Why did I do this colour? Haven't I had enough of blood?" she sighed, and pulled out her nail polish remover as well as a bottle of Dawn's soft pink glaze.

  
  
  
  


"So," said Sexy while sipping a beer bottle, "Do you have a name, Mr Bad Boy?"

"I don't know," Spike smirked, "Do you have a name, Sexy?"

Sexy put her beer bottle down delicately and ran a red fingertip down his cheek.

"You can call me anything you want to."

  
  


Buffy stared at herself in the mirror. This was better. Spike couldn't want her when she was dressed like this. A total flower girl, complete with the pink slip dress and stacked heels.

"I haven't felt this good about my mirror image since....like, prom or something." she whispered, then whipped around after hearing a noise at the door.

Dawn stood there, hands on her hips.

"So, what's the goody good outfit for?" she smiled hesitantly, "Not that I don't like it...it gives you an innocent kind of look. Not like you spend every evening alive chasing down demons and staking them in the heart."

Buffy gave her a false sour look, then said, "You really think it looks nice?"

"Yeah. You look even prettier than....well, than nearly every other time I've seen you. The only other time you've looked prettier was right before....right before you jumped."

There was silence for a moment, then Buffy grabbed her purse, "I'm going to the Bronze. You wanna come with?"

Dawn's eyebrows raised, "I can really come?"

"As long as you stay near me, yes."

Dawn grinned, "I'll be ready in ten minutes."

"Meet me downstairs."

  
  


Spike couldn't believe his luck. Not only was Sexy extremely hot, but did she know how to dance! She was swaying her hips very close to his, and his arm crept around her back seductively.

"You dance well. How long have you been at it?" Spike whispered in her multiply pierced ears.

"Oh, about thirty years or so..." she murmured.

Spike stepped back for a moment, "You don't look thirty." he said simply.

Sexy simply threw her head back and laughed.

"I know I don't, Baddie. But you don't look twenty years past a hundred either."

Spike opened his mouth, "What? How did you know...unless you're....I didn't even think about you being..."

"Couldn't you feel it?" Sexy's eyes were wide with surprise when Spike shook his head.

"I was probably just too caught up in...." he gave her a coy smile and she lowered her lips to his to brush them slightly, leaving Spike's lips burning and wanting more.

"You wanna go out back?" Sexy pulled away, giving him a devilish smile.

  
  


Buffy and Dawn walked into the Bronze, both looking innocent and fabulous. They sat down at the bar.

"Beer!" Dawn said quickly, and Buffy gave her a hard look, but her eyes were amused.

"Scratch that. Two diet cokes, please." she smiled at her sister.

"You think I need diet coke?" Dawn said, looking mortally offended.

"Hell, no. You need some fat on those bones. I just got what I would have gotten at your age. It's not like I need to be watching my weight either. I mean, I went five months without food. It's not like I'm trying to starve myself or anything." Buffy gave her sister a weary smile that she returned. Just as Buffy took a sip of her drink, she felt a familiar feeling creep across her stomach.

"Oh, crap." she whispered.

"What?" Dawn whispered back.

"Um...I feel something here. Do you see anybody you know here that I can trust you with?" Buffy gave her sister a searching look.

"Um....hey, there's Xander and Anya making out in the corner. Weird, they could always just do that at home....I'll go just stand right beside them until they notice."

Buffy smiled weakly, "Just turn into a bunny. Then Anya'll notice you right away."

"Right." Dawn smiled, "Come find me when you're...done."

Buffy nodded, watching her sister's back retreat towards her engaged friends.

Just then, sound burst through the Bronze. The band was starting.

Buffy recognized them as Nickelback, a band Xander and Willow were lately into.

She grabbed her purse and double checked.

Purse, check. Mirror, check. Stake, double check.

  
  


"So, you couldn't tell what I am?" said Sexy between breaths.

"Hardly. I could only tell you were a creature like me.....of the dark..." Spike panted.

Man, this girl was good! They were out back of the Bronze now, and Sexy was pushing his lips against hers while crushing him up against the stone cold brick wall.

Wow, I haven't had a good snog like this for-

No, No, No! Sexy is sexy is sexy is buffy is sexy...NO! BUFFY IS A BITCH WHO DOESN'T LOVE YOU GODAMMIT! Get over her William, she don't love you! Sexy's the one here with you now, she's the blonde you should be panting over!

Sexy.....hot legs......blonde hair.......leather....pants.......NOOOOO! Leather DRESS! LEATHER DRESS, NOT LEATHER PANTS! NOT STAKES AND HOLY WATER AND CROSSES, THE SLAYER IS-

  
  


"Oh my god. Spike?"

  
  
  
  
  
  


Never made it as a wise man

I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing

Tired of living like a blind man

I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling

  
  


"Oh.....oh....baddie, baddie, baddie...." Sexy crooned as Spike went vamp face and dug his head into her neck, "This is really turning me on, baddie."

Before Spike could respond or even think about what he was doing, he felt a heavy blow to the back of his head.

He fell to the ground and grabbed his neck and looked up.

  
  


And this is how you remind me

This is how you remind me of what I really am

This is how you remind me of what I really am

  
  


There stood Buffy, in wearing an elegant pink slip dress, stacked heels and an unreadable expression on her face. She held a stake.

"Spike." she merely stared at him.

"Buffy."

"Um, What the hell is going on here? Chick, what were you doing interrupting us? Haven't you ever heard that it's rude to interrupt other people?"

Buffy stared at the blonde, and Spike was sure that he could see hatred in her green eyes.

"Haven't you heard that it isn't polite to 'neck' in public?" Buffy shot back, then walked over to Sexy.

Sexy clenched her fists, ready to fight.

  
  


It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time i'm mistaken

For handing you a heart worth breaking

And I've been wrong, I've been down

Into the bottom of every bottle

These five words in my head

Scream ,"Are we having fun yet?"

yeah, yeah, yeah, no no

yeah, yeah, yeah, no no

  
  


Buffy, with a mean expression, dropped the stake and swung as hard as she could.

Sexy flew backward into the wall, clutching her jaw.

She stared at Buffy for a moment, "What are you, the Slayer? Well, why don't you kill him? He's the one who bit me."

Spike opened his mouth in protest, but Buffy answered first, "Oh, don't worry. I'll be sure to do that."

Buffy picked up her stake, and before Sexy could do a thing, she was dust.

Spike still lay on the ground, merely staring up at Buffy.

"Are...are you going to stake me?" he said, not looking at her.

Buffy didn't say anything. She dropped the stake and he could hear her heels retreat back into the entrance to the Bronze.

  
  
  
  


it's not like you didn't know that

I said i love you and i swear i still do

And it must have been so bad

Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

and this is how you remind me of what i really am

this is how you remind me of what i really am

  
  


Buffy wiped her hands on her knees.

"I knew he was just infatuated...." she said to herself as she looked around for Dawn, "So why do I feel so disappointed?"

  
  
  
  


It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time i'm mistaken

For handing you a heart worth breaking

And I've been wrong, I've been down

Into the bottom of every bottle

These five words in my head

Scream ,"Are we having fun yet?"

  
  


Spike finally looked up, and he was staring into Dawn's face.

"What did you do to her now? Haven't you done enough?" she said quietly.

"I didn't do anything~" said Spike weakly as he tried to get up, but Dawn pushed him back down again.

"You just proved to her that you didn't love her. You have just the worst timing, Spike!"

"Why?" Spike was curious.

Dawn dug her heel into the cement, "Because why do you think that she's been going to see you every single night? I mean, Spike, come on. It's so entirely obvious it's not even funny anymore."

Spike sighed and looked up at her, "Lil Bit, do you think she knows how much I love her?"

Dawn looked away, then started to walk towards the Bronze entrance.

"You both can ask the same question," she said, "and you'll both get the same answer. You have no idea just how much you love each other, even though everyone else seems to. Have a nice night, Spike." 

  
  


yeah, yeah, yeah, no no

yeah, yeah, yeah, no no

  
  


Spike pulled himself off and dusted off his black clothing. He had to find her.

  
  


Buffy was starting to worry when a hand touched her shoulder gingerly.

She whipped around to see Dawn.

"Xander and Anya went to the bathroom." Dawn explained.

Buffy raised her eyebrows, "At the same time?"

"Yeah, well, they're engaged. They want to have some fun whenever they can without the little kid around." Dawn winked at Buffy, who just rolled her eyes and started to pull her towards the exit.

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

"Why?"

"Because...I said so."

"But...no! We have to wait for..."

"We have to wait for who?"

"Erm......we just have to wait for this song to end. I love this song." Dawn pulled Buffy over to the dance floor and started to dance.

Buffy watched her, amused.

"Please tell me you didn't learn that kind of dancing from Mom." Buffy said, "Tone it down a little. We're not in a strip bar."

"Ha, Slayer. I've seen you dance worse than that." said a low voice from behind her shoulder.

Buffy's face went neutral, "Go away, Spike. And for the record, I did not dance worse than that."

"Oh, but you did. You were, the very first time I ever saw you. Dancing with Xander, arms all up and shaking yourself in all the right places, trying to make the poor fellow die of....heat exhaustion."

Spike winked at Dawn, who was still dancing but watching them intently.

"Go away, Spike." Buffy said weakly.

"One dance."

"What?"

"One dance, and I'll leave you be."

  
  
  
  


Never made it as a wise man

I couldnt cut it as a poor man stealin'

and this is how you remind me

this is how you remind me

  
  


"Whatever." Buffy finally sighed, and let herself be pulled out into the middle with the bleach blond vampire.

He pulled her close with one hand in his and she could feel him moving beside her, working to make their bodies flow to the music as one.

Buffy closed her eyes.

Don't think about it...don't think about it...don't think about it.....school....government class.....Bill Clinton.....vodka...cigarettes......Spike...NO! Erm....Marylin Manson......hard rock...hard.....DAMN! Okay, let's work at this......god....holy water....stakes....vamps.....blonde vamps~

"Are you ok? You look like you're having an argument with yourself in there." Spike whispered, and Buffy looked away. She wouldn't let herself be caught up in those eyes again.

  
  


this is how you remind me of what i really am

this is how you remind me of what i really am

  
  


"See?" said Spike as the song began to fade, "This isn't so bad, is it?"

"You're a vampire, Spike." Buffy stated.

"A good vampire. A...a noble vampire. I don't have a soul....I"m not lame."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

"Ooh, good comeback from Little Miss I Can Kick Your Tight Sexy Ass. Give me another."

"Shut up Mr Buffy Will Kick My Ass."

"Why, that's Mr Buffy Will Kick My Ass and I Will Love Every Minute of It to you, missy."

That made Buffy laugh.

"Knew I'd get a grin. And I'm sorry."

  
  


It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time i'm mistaken

For handing you a heart worth breaking

And I've been wrong, I've been down

Into the bottom of every bottle

These five words in my head

Scream ,"Are we having fun yet?"

yeah, yeah, are we havin fun yet?

  
  


Buffy couldn't help it any longer. She looked up into the eyes that had been watching her every move for so long.

"Spike..."

"Hush, now. The ending's my favourite."

"That's just it," Buffy whispered, raising her lips towards his, "It's mine too."

  
  
  
  


Yeah, yeah, are we havin fun yet?


End file.
